Almost Forever
by RuRule
Summary: Percy goes to Forks with Jason, but after a monster attack and Jason leaves him in pain, what will happen? Will the Cullens find him and help him. More importantly, will he become immortal? And what will happen with Percabeth? Read and find out. REVIEW BTW. Rated T because that what I wanted to rate it, and for future scenes.


Twilight and Percy Jackson X-over

**Percy's POV**

I looked around. Jason and I had just finished fighting off all the monsters. Chiron had sent us to Forks, Washington because here was a huge population of monsters around here. They said it wouldn't be too hard but it really was. As we started walking back to the car we took here, I froze. The air went still when Jason realized I'd stopped. "Do not move and look to you right very slowly." I said. From the corner of my eye I saw Jason do as I asked. When his head stopped, everything just went boom. The monsters all came out of hiding. There were so many of them. We were surrounded. Jason couldn't fly because there were monsters up there too. I gripped riptide and went at the hellhounds first. They were aggressive but easier to kill. When doing this, I saw Jason going at the smaller, weaker monsters. There were still more coming from the trees. "You go over there, I'll stay over here. Both fight and meet back in the middle to conquer all of them." Jason said. I saw Jason make his way more towards the forest. Once we were a good distance apart form each other, I went more aggressive and more towards the stronger monsters especially he scorpions. They had deadly pincers. I quickly turned one into dust but that took a lot of energy. There were still 4 left. 1 more down I thought as riptide slashed down and got lodged on the top of another scorpions went down. 2 more left and many more empousi in the air. Jason and I were too far apart to get back to each other. This was just what the monsters wanted. Damn. I couldn't die today though. I promised Annabeth I would be back at camp tomorrow or late tonight. I do not plan on breaking that promise. Suddenly I felt a sword being stabbed in my back. My eyes widened as I gasped. I screamed. I could feel myself bleed. Black dots covered by vision for a minute and everything was black. When I opened them back up, I saw the monsters heading towards Jason. I tried to yell but my voice was already dry. I knew that I was going to die. Suddenly an idea came into my mind. It might be too late or I might not have enough power. It was worth the try if I would get to see Annabeth again. I looked around once more noticing that all the monsters had gone. I could see Jason in the air looking for my but I saw hidden in the trees. He definitely would never see me with all those monsters going after him. As I took steady breaths, I looked up only to be met by a pair of topaz eyes. I felt the familiar feeling as my hands closed and I whispered with a tiny smirk, "Sorry."

**Bella's POV**

Renesmee **(don't know if you spell it that way) **and I walked along the road on our way back from town. We had wanted to walk today since it was so beautiful. We had bought a bunch of clothes and our hands were full. If we had been normal humans, we would have died under the weight but since we were both at least half human, we had our strength. As we walked through the road, I saw Renesmee speed up. I loved this game. Whenever we were out of sight, mostly, we would run in the woods together. We would jump over streams; climb trees and dive in the water at a cliff near our house. That was always fun though we'd usually go with more people than just the 2 of us. I smiled as I felt the familiar feeling of the wind rushing past my ears making my hair fly behind me. Renesmee was even more beautiful. Unlike anyone else in our family, she had kept my brown eyes and when you looked into them you would see the beautiful orbs of chocolate. Emmett once made this joke about when he looks at her he becomes hungry. It was so stupid but the way he had laughed so hard had made us laugh. He thought we were laughing with him though. We were laughing at him though. I heard an ear-piercing scream. I ran towards the noise. Then I saw them, REAL monsters. Ones that had bat wings and a body that was a completely different animal. That scared me but it didn't scare me from the person who lay on the ground in his own pool of blood. A sword lay beside him. I gasped. He had marks all over him. His shirt was torn up so I could see his skin. He obviously was ripped though very bloody. I leaned over him. He was still living. I could hear his heart beat. He should have been dead but he was holding onto something, a memory or person. He couldn't be older that 18. He didn't deserve to die. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Renesmee calling Carlisle. "Are you sure you want to do this. Biting him is a big step Bella." He asked through the phone. The boys eyes were still shut. "Yes, he doesn't deserve to die. He is so young. He couldn't have done anything in his life yet. Living forever might be much but at least its something. He'll get used to it though." I looked over him again. He opened his eyes slowly. He had sea-green eyes. That surprised me. I definitely did not expect that but no matter, I needed to bite him. I heard him whisper Sorry with a smirk. I was confused but that also didn't matter. As I leaned down to bite him, I heard Renesmee scream. I turned around only to be thrown back by…

**WATER?!**

* * *

**Hoped you liked this. I just really wanted to do something with these characters. I will be continuing this story. So please REVIEW and help me by telling me what you think should happen in future chapters, edits, or things you think I should change. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks,**

**-RuRule**


End file.
